Misunderstanding
by made.for.life
Summary: The Avengers crew gets thrown in to a different dimension during an experiment at S.H.I.E.L.D. An encounter with who leaves them where?


Language barrier broken.

"Ouch." Tony groaned. "Hey you 'Vengers alive?"

"Kinda." Clint stood up.

Natasha was already standing nearby watching them pull themselves from the wreck. Nick shoved to his feet and Maria dusted herself off walking to stand next to him.

"Are you alright shield brother?" Thor pulled Steve up.

The soldier found his favorite weapon and slid it on his arm. He felt better as long as the weight was there. "Yeah. Doctor Banner?"

The man was staring at a piece of technology in his hand. He was fixing it quickly. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Whatcha got Green guy?" Tony bumped his thrusters on and landed near the man.

"Well Director Fury." Bruce turned to the black guy. "The transdimensional part worked but we landed about thirty miles from the target area and we took a few more people with us then we meant to."

The man looked about. "So we did. Lead the way Doctor Banner."

"Long walk." Natasha said.

"Not for me!" Tony barked taking off to hover above the ground.

They meandered cautiously in a straight line, hopping fences and climbing walls. Bruce frantically navigated through the twisting town. They all sweated a bit under the harsh sun light of mid-day.

"Tokyo." Steve bristled a bit. He hadn't like the thought of coming to this country but he had sucked it up for the sake of his own.

"Easy there Captain." Nick Fury puffed. They had walked nearly ten miles so far. The edge of the town was still unable to be seen.

"I'm pretty sure we can cut through here." Bruce pointed through the gates toward a school.

Steve pulled the lock apart after shifting his shield to his other hand. They strode through in the yard before them. No one was there since it was obviously the middle of summer. Nick looked around them cautiously and Maria fingered her pistol.

"If we cut through here, just outside the town." Bruce figured with his map.

Tony flicked his eyes over the lame looking little middle school. He had never been fond of schools. "The energy signature we need is there?"

"Yep." The doctor nodded.

"What are you doing on school property?" Everyone jumped, even Nick.

A male no more than twenty years of age and probably less than that was standing atop one of the lower sections of the school. He had his jacket loose over his shoulders and a bright red strip of cloth on one sleeve.

"You are neither students nor teachers so leave before I bite you to death." The kid looked as menacing as Natasha when she was pissed off.

"Bite us to death?" Bruce looked the fellow over. "You're just a oof"

His words were cut off as the kid swung down and crushed his weapons that looked like nightsticks into the doctor's stomach. Bruce flew backwards and landed on his back with a groan.

"Hey what was that for?" Tony growled through his suit's mask.

"Are you leaving herbivores or do I need to bite you some more?"

Clint backed away from the doctor quickly as his skin began to twitch violently and green crawled across his body. Bruce stood up as the Hulk roaring. The silver eyed kid didn't look fearful, just interested.

"Less than a herbivore." He gave his nightsticks a twirl. "A vegetable even."

Hulk roared and charged forward.

"Hibari-san!" Four figures were charging toward the school.

Tony ignored them in favor of aiming a blast of energy at the stupid kid. He fired it off quickly hoping to keep the Hulk from getting even more pissed. The ball twirled across the ground. It halted suddenly and Tony gasped. There was a brown haired kid HOLDING one of his energy pulses. The pulse died in the kids fingerless gloves. The kid's hands and forehead were literally on fire!

"I won't let you hurt him." The boy with golden eyes said.

Tony groaned and took off. Maybe he could stop both of these fights before they started. Then he flew back suddenly as the kid took off as well using his hands to propel himself and damn he was fast.

"Hang in there Twinkle Toes." Clint laughed as he knocked an arrow back aiming at the flaming kid.

The arrow flew then exploded in mid-air.

A grey haired kid was glaring at him. "How dare you aim you arrows at the Tenth." He suddenly pulled out a fist full of bombs and threw them.

"Holy shit!" Clint swore as he jumped back avoiding the bombs.

Natasha stepped forward to intercept the grey haired boy wishing she had her guns with her.

"Hey!" She barely caught the punch in time. "It's extremely rude to steal someone's opponent!"

The new boy nearly yelled. He looked a bit older and seemed like he couldn't hold still long enough to kiss a girl. He had a piece of tape over his nose and a scar on his face. Natasha threw an experimental punch and it was blocked just as easily as it was thrown then a harder blow was returned.

"Come on!" The boy yelled. "Show me your EXTREME!"

"Friends I am of the belief this is a bad idea." Thor swung his hammer a bit. "Do you concur shield brother?"

Steve nodded fretfully.

Suddenly a really young kid came out of nowhere. "EIIIIII! Lambo-san wants to play too!"

It was dressed like a cow and even had horns.

"Tsuna! Lambo wants to play." The cow-baby turned its huge green eyes to Thor. "Ooooh! This guy has a lollipop! I want it!"

The baby danced over to Thor. "Gimme! Gimme a lollipop!"

"What does this one speak of?" Thor asked Nick.

"GIMME!" The cow suited kid jumped up and wrapped its arms and legs around the hammer.

Lightning shot over Mjölnir as Thor was startled. It ran right into the kid and he screamed and fell to the ground smoking.

"I'm sorry youngling." Thor reached out quickly concerned for the Mid-guardian child.

"Gotta. Stay. Calm." The kid's eyes watered. He scrunched up his face. "I can't!" The cow kid screamed and a massive gun was pulled from the kid's hair. It was bright purple and the kid crawled right into it! The blaster went off and a cloud of pink smoke surrounded it.

"Kid?" Steve coughed.

"My, my." There wasn't a kid there anymore. There was an older person in a similar cow print shirt. "Vongola the Tenth?" The person asked Tony's flying kid. The flame kid, Tsuna?, nodded.

"Well then, big fellow aren't you?" The male with one eye closed pulled out a set of horns and stuck them in his head. Electricity sparked between them and charged at Thor who flew straight up in surprise.

"Well, well." A person laughed. "I guess you're my opponent."

There was a taller male with black hair and a wooden contraption on his back standing there when Steve turned.

"Hi! Yamamoto Takeshi!" The kid waved his hand.

"Steve Rogers."

"You look American!" The kid laughed again. "What do you fight with?"

Steve lifted his shield in a state of shock.

"Cool!" The kid took a swing with his wooden pole and Steve blocked it easily. "This will be fun! I love playing with Tsuna's new friends!"

The two males spun in and out with shield and wooden stick thing clashing almost playfully when the flaming kid suddenly flew by. "Yamamoto! They aren't friends of any of us!"

The kid's cream brown eyes suddenly sharpened. "Enemies?"

He turned serious and flicked his staff to the side. The wood seemed to retreat with the motion and the staff was suddenly a deadly sharp blade. He curled it in toward his shoulder in a fighter's style.

"You seemed too nice to be enemies but my eyes deceive me." His voice was different now to, deadly.

The kid stepped back but Steve swung up his circular shield because he could see the upcoming attack. The swordsman leapt forward with his blade sharp and ready to strike.

"Axle of Rain." He cried and Steve braced his shield.

The twin metals crashed together and sounded like a lightning strike. It was as blinding as Thor chiming the shield had been. Yamamoto skidded back and frowned thoughtfully at his opponent. He charged again with another cry relating to rain or water.

"This is crazy." Nick gritted out to Maria.

"What do we do sir?" She asked holding her loaded weapon.

Nick cocked his gun. "Anything we can."

He was about to fire when a sharp snap knock the weapon from his hand. The oldest person they had met here so far was standing there. Blonde hair and whip between his hands.

"Like Tsuna's friend said. It's rude to steal someone else's opponent." The man said pulling the leather rope tight.

Maria suddenly moved aiming the gun at the man's face.

"I wouldn't ." A man was directly to the side of the blonde with his own gun pointed at Maria.

He fired off one perfect shot that hit the gun she was hold right in the front of the muzzle. The tube broke in the front and the rest of the weapon was left intact smoking in Maria's hand. She whipped out another gun and fired quickly. Romario, being a spry old fellow, leapt clear and returned fire. The blonde snapped his whip forward and his green jacket with the furred collar shifted off.

Nick dropped quickly rolling to the side. "What the hell?"

The man grinned. The whip hit the ground and he rolled his shoulders to pull it back.

"Alright pretty boy." The black man pulled out two more guns. "Watch yourself."

"What your business with my little bro anyways?" The blonde asked knocking twin bullets out of the sky. "What famiglia are you from assassins?"

"Assassins?" Nick yelled. "We were just wandering through here when he attacked us!" He pointed to the first dangerous looking male who was dancing easily avoiding the Hulk's blows.

"Kyoya?" Dino stopped looking at his student. "He started this?"

"In fact they're not even Mafia." A high pitched voice said from above somewhere.

The blonde man examined the field. "Did you do anything to his school?"

"His what?" Nick swung around. "His school? He's a kid."

"The school." He said impatiently. "Did you break something? Invade the property?"

"That would be a both I think sir." Clint yelled .

"Shit." The blonde swore. His whip disappeared and he forgot about the taller leader type man. "Tsuna!"

The flying boy slowed to a hover. Tony blasted right toward him and the fire kid dodged easily. "Dino-san?"

"Yo Fury!" Tony hollered. "None of us are doing well."

"Tsuna! We gotta stop. They aren't even Mafia! They just got mixed up with Kyoya!" The blonde shouted.

"Hibari?" The kid asked. He spun on his heels. "Yamamoto! Gokudera!"

"Did he warn you first?" The blonde asked the eye patched man.

"He threatened us. Like "I'll bite you to death or something like that." Tony landed.

The man started at the machine. "It talks?"

Tony flipped up his visor. "I am a person in here!"

The green coat shook his head in confusion. "Anyways."

"He wasn't kidding about killing you." A baby dropped down near the blonde with the same high voice from before.

"No he wasn't." The blonde said. They turned to study the kid nearest the Hulk.

"Dino-san." The flame kid came back with the grey haired bomb guy and the one who was fighting Natasha.

The sword kid was walking with Steve. They seemed to be talking back and forth. Thor was still battling with sparks of lightning when the man in front of him suddenly vanished in a puff of pink smoke. The baby from before was back and Thor pulled his hammer back mid-swing.

"Tsuna!" The little kid screamed. The golden eyed one dropped to the ground and his flames went out.

"Tsuna!"

The kid opened his eyes and they were a completely different color.

"Something weird around here." Clint observed.

Tony groaned sarcastically. "Really bird brain?"

"Lambo!" The now flameless kid picked up the baby. "Don't be such a nuisance."

A roar interrupted them all. Hulk roared again and smashed his fist into thin air.

"Hibari's toying with it." The silver haired one snarled.

All at once the Hulk pulled his enormous arm up to his face to block a kick. The black hair dangerous boy landed both of his feet on the large arm. Hulk swung his arm forward and Hibari used the force to launch himself high in the air. He was done playing now. Hulk roared watching his target fly into the air he jumped after it. The boy knocked his arm back to strike.

"Hibari! Please don't kill him!" The no longer burning boy cried.

Tony covered his ears. "God puberty much?" Way too high pitch.

The silver, grey eyes narrowed, barely hearing the other male. Though the boy's stance seemed to chance in mid-air and his blow became a side swipe. Hulk reached way up. The nightstick weapon crunched into the side of the massive green head.

"Holy hell." Tony swore. Even Natasha gaped.

The big green body hit the ground and the boy landed easily. "Who's next?"

"Kyoya, easy." The blonde stepped forward waving his hand.

The silver eyes scowled. "I'll bite you to death."

"Kyoya." The strange baby in the suit stepped up.

"Infant."

"If we all leave and allow you to take care of the school will that be acceptable?"

The male stood out of his fighter's stance. "That suits me. Now get out of here and take your vegetable." He nodded to now normal man lying nearby. He turned and whistled sharply walking towards the school. A mass of tall males in dark clothes with a strange haircut hauled ass to scramble to the scary young guy. "Yes, sir!"

"Clean up." The dangerous person said.

"Corpse to be disposed of sir?" One of the strange flockees asked.

"Not dead." The voice came back as the bully person vanished.

"Romario can you take care of that fellow?" The blonde with the jacket pointed to the sprawled form of Bruce Banner.

The man nodded and strode away.

"Nice hair." Clint put in. Sniffing at the hammer like hair of the kids.

The young people didn't even look up but the boy did.

"Hieeee!" The one who had been flaming shrieked. "Don't make the Disciplinary Committee mad at us. We'll all be killed!"

"Let's get out of here Tenth." The silver haired put his arm over the smaller male's shoulders.

"Tenth?" Steve asked. "Is that your name?"

The group of younger people looked at the spikey brown haired boy. Then they all burst out with complete guawfs of laughter.

"Lambo-san thinks it's a good name!" The cow kid struggled out of the kid's arms.

The boy looked up. "No. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but everyone calls me Tsuna!"

He pointed to the silver haired with the bombs. "This is Gokudera Hayato." The boy growled and looked menacing, kind of.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" The black hair with the golden brown eyes chimed in.

The white haired heavily tanned male threw a few air punches. "Sasagawa Ryohei!" He yelled naming himself.

"I am Lambo!" The little cow suit kid with the big hair cried.

"This is Dino." The blonde in the green coat nodded.

"Who was that?" Nick nodded back towards the school.

The people around them flinched a bit. "H-Hibari Kyoya. He's scary. And this is Reborn."

"Caissou!" The baby in the suit called. "You didn't do very much Tsuna."

"I was trying." The boy held out his hands. "Besides they aren't trying to kill me anyways."

"Useless." The baby leapt up and kicked the kid in the head.

"Hey." Steve put out. "Don't kicked him little fellow, he did pretty well against Tony."

"I am in a dimension that I don't even know the laws of and I am at a complete disadvantage." Tony huffed. "Besides I didn't wear any suit that was battle ready." He probably would have kept coming up with excuses.

"How does that even run?" The angry silver hair, Gokudera, scorned. "It's too small to have any sort of steam or electrical generator and coal wouldn't work, well at all?"

"It runs on something called an arc reactor, something you wouldn't understand kid." Tony said dismissively.

The silver haired kid sharpened his gaze. "That's ridiculous. An arc reactor with that diameter would require at least a four inches in depth for it to function and the most likely element to be used, palladium, is poisonous so you wouldn't want it close to you anyways."

Bruce and Tony gaped at him as he crossed his arms with a pleased expression. Then they gaped at each other and then at anyone nearby.

Yamamoto laughed. "I have no idea what they just said."

"I don't understand any of this." Steve rubbed his neck.

"Sawada!" The silver haired tan boy, Ryohei shouted. "I have to leave you now, the wrestling team is having an extreme match!"

"Bye big brother!" Tsuna waved.

"Your brother's a wrestler?" Natasha stalked up to the kid from the back where Gokudera had started to explain exactly why Tony couldn't exist to the two scientists.

"Well." Tsuna stuttered at the terrifying female. "He's not really my brother. I don't have any siblings."

"I don't have anyone but my old man." Yamamoto laughed. "What about you?"

"No siblings." Steve shook his head. "Hey. What is that guy, Kyoya or whatever's problem?"

The black haired male laughed. "He really likes his school."

"That guy needs a girlfriend." Clint commented.

"Boss." Romario came up quickly. "We have a situation with our northern wing."

"Alright." Dino said. He walked forward to Tsuna. "Bye little bro."

"Bye Dino-san."

A car pulled up quickly and the two men got in and the car drove off.

"The northern wing of what?" Nick asked.

The baby answered. "His Mafia family, Cavallone."

"Again with the Mafia thing?" Nick groaned.

"Tsuna's family is here with him so he won't have to go anywhere." Reborn put in.

"Mafia?" Steve asked. "They aren't good people."

"We are playing Mafia!" Yamamoto put in.

Steve huffed. "So it's just a game?"

"Tenth is the next Vongola Famiglia boss and the best of course." Gokudera chimed proudly. Then he turned back to Tony. "So it actually goes into your chest?"

"You're a boss?" Nick scoffed.

"No!" Tsuna yelled. "I'm not in the Mafia!"

Clint smirked. "You don't much look like a Mafia gang."

"You fight with a hammer?" Lambo laughed meanly. "That's so lame."

Thor look confused. "You fight with horns small cow."

"Lambo is no cow!" The kid cried. "Lambo is part of the Bovino Famiglia."

"Is that another part of this game?" Steve asked Yamamoto.

Yamamoto laughed. "I don't know. We've never met."

"Lambo wants to play with your hammer!"

"You wish to pick up Mjölnir?" Thor crinkled his brows. He set the stone end on the ground.

"Yeah!" Lambo hopped and pulled at the handle. The thing wouldn't even move. "It's heavy! Tsuna!" The kid cried. "Move it for me."

"Alright, alright! Settle down." The brown haired kid stepped forward. He pulled at the thing with all his might. "Eh?" Tsuna fell back on his hands. "It's stuck."

"Lemme try." Yamamoto laughed. He also pulled and failed to move the weapon. He just laughed. "I guess it's too heavy."

Gokudera scorned at them all. "You wouldn't be able to anyways." He shut his eyes and huffed. "That's the hammer from our Norse Mythology lessons. No being can move it besides the demi god of thunder himself."

"That is correct mortal." Thor said astonished. "How did you?"

"We're here!" Tsuna chimed. He opened a gate and made his way towards the house. "Come on Lambo. Gokudera-san, Yamamoto, are you staying for dinner?"

"Absolutely!" The one carrying his staff laughed.

"Yes Tenth." They followed him toward the house.

"Bye Mr. Rogers and company." The black haired one waved.

Gokudera didn't even turn around.

"Take your stupid hammer with you!" Lambo pulled at one eye sticking his tongue out.

Tsuna smiled to them. "Stay clear of Hibari and you should be alright."

"Well." Nick said as the door closed.

"Energy signal this way." Bruce waved his hand as though there had been no interruption.

Steve followed dutifully. Thor picked up his hammer. Nick paced after with Maria on his heels.

"Wait that's it?" Clint galloped after them from where he had stared at the house. "Anyone else a little freaked?"

"Clint." Natasha said seriously.

He spun. "Are you confused? I don't get it with the Mafia and the kids and"

"For god's sakes, shut it Legolas." Tony shut his visor.

"But I'm"

"Shut up." Natasha stated.


End file.
